1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orientation sensor and, more particularly, to a ferrofluidic orientation sensor and a method of forming the sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An orientation sensor is a device for measuring changes in orientation. Orientation, in turn, is a description of the position of a body in space relative to a frame of reference. In a three dimensional frame of reference, measuring a change in orientation is a measure of the change in position of a body from a starting position within the frame of reference.
In a two dimensional frame of reference, measuring a change in orientation, which is also known as tilt, is a measure of the change in position of a reference plane from a starting position within the frame of reference. Tilt is commonly used to indicate the pitch and roll of aircraft and ships, or to measure the slope angle of a surface.
Further, as a body moves through space from one position to another position, the body moves with a velocity (a speed and direction). Acceleration and deceleration, in turn, are changes in the velocity of a body. Thus, the description of a body in space includes the orientation of the body along with the velocity and acceleration or deceleration of the body.